The mind of a maniac
by redfox and megane-chan
Summary: Daddy’s home. He’s yelling. Someone help me. Please?


The mind of a maniac  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Redfox's angst. Beware of over imaginative brain.]  
  
Redfox: Hey. Me here. Still trying to find a place to post up 'Dating rules'. Anyone have a website we could put it in? =D For now welcome to my one-shot. I figured that nobody pays much attention to poor Marik/ Yami Malik and that I like him… plus add the fact that I'm an author… why shouldn't I make him a fic? *mumbles softly enough for only the readers to hear* Besides… I had no other fics to post up. I'm still working on them. This is just a small story that's been bugging me for a long time.  
  
Marik: MY FICCY!!!! ALL MINE!!!! NO MALIK-HIKARI HERE!!!! ALL MINE!!!! ^_____________________________________________________________^  
  
Maat: T_T *looks at Redfox* You have plenty of reasons not to do this fic. *looks at Marik* Like him for example. *points at Marik*  
  
Marik: = (  
  
Redfox: *glares* Shut up Yami. I know it's just a side fic thing. = (  
  
Maat: = P  
  
Redfox: Now two people are mad at you. X P Just shut up. Well... thanks for coming here and excuse the idiot I'm forever attached to. Namely him. *points at Maat*   
  
Maat: X P  
  
Redfox: T_T Immature dumbass... Not to mention you're a jerk today.   
  
Maat: = P I'll be a jerk when I want to.  
  
Redfox: *twitches* Fine, be that way! *to readers [hopefully reviewers]* Please review! I know the story sucks... big time. v_v  
  
Marik: /\_/\ It can't if it has me in it! /\_/\  
  
Redfox and Maat: T_T   
  
**  
  
Daddy's home. He's yelling. Someone help me. Please?  
  
He's drunk again. Help me... Daddy's yelling. He dosen't have friends over. That's bad. Very bad.  
  
He's yelling for me to come out. I don't want to. I'm scared. Help... please.   
  
Daddy's mad now. Daddy came into my room. I'm hiding. Shhh... don't tell. Please?  
  
Daddy found me. He's yanking at my hair. It hurts. You told him. Traitor.   
  
Daddy's kicking me. It hurts so much. Help. It hurts.   
  
He's yelling about something. About me being weak. About me being pathetic. His words hurt. They hurt a lot. Why? Why does it hurt you ask? I don't know. I guess I want love. I want my daddy's love.  
  
Daddy's pulling at my hair again. He lifted me up to meet his face. I close my eyes.  
  
"Open you eyes." He says. I do it. He'll hurt me if I don't. I don't want to hurt.  
  
His eyes scare me. They're full of pain, hurt, blood lust... what scares and hurts me the most is the hate. Why does daddy hate me? Everyone seems to hate me.  
  
He laughs at my fear and slams me on the wall. It's a concrete wall. It hurts my back. Help me... Please.  
  
Daddy laughs again. It's cold and chilling. It scares me.   
  
He grabs my chin and leans closer. He smells like beer. The beer smells bad. I don't like it at all.  
  
He tells me that I'm nothing but a pathetic useless bastard who can't do anything. He also says he'll have to punish me for it. I start crying again. I can't help it. I'm scared. I don't want to hurt. Help me…  
  
He yells at me to shut up before smashing my nose against the same wall I collided with. This time the wall hurt more. My nose is bleeding. It hurts.  
  
He sneers as he faces me to him. He tells me that I'm ugly. He slaps me after that. It hurts. Help me.  
  
He smiles as I whimper. Who's telling me I can't? It hurts. He stepped on my back. It cracked. It hurts... It hurts so much. Make it stop.  
  
Why does daddy hate me? Everyone hates me. You don't? Then why don't you make my pain go away? Make it go away if you don't hate me.  
  
See? It's still there. The pain's still there as daddy kicks me. The pain's still there as daddy slams his fist into my face. It hurts. You hate me. Daddy hates me.  
  
Mommy hates me too. She died. She left me with daddy. She must hate me to be able to leave me like this. I hate mommy.  
  
Daddy glares at me as I fight back. He slaps me and pulls me by my hair towards him. It hurts again. You must really hate me.  
  
"Don't you dare move you little piece of shit." He sneers. I follow and stay still. He kicks me in the gut. I fall over. Blood's coming from my mouth. It hurts again. Please. Help me.  
  
Daddy laughs again. He laughs that scary laugh. That one with so much hate and coldness. I feel alone. I am alone. I hate you.  
  
Daddy says I'm turning into a man. He lectures me. It's long and boring. My wounds are hurting though. Their still painful.  
  
Daddy's finished with his lecture. He orders me to go to my room. I can hardly get up let alone walk there. He gets mad.  
  
Daddy leaves me on the floor. He kicks me as he passes. It hurts again. He kicked me where my broken ribs are. It hurts. Help.  
  
I wince as I stand up to go to my room. I guess it's very early morning now. I've been lying on the floor for a while now, but I don't care. I need to get to my bed.  
  
I get to my bed and lie there. I think it over. Over and over. Again and again.  
  
I guess I've come to a conclusion. Everyone hates me. I know. You hate me. Daddy hates me. Mommy hates me. I even hate myself. Everyone hates me. I hate you then. I hate everyone.  
  
I wish everyone would die.  
  
**  
  
I wake to the sound of the market. We live near the market you know. People pass. Children and their parents. Their 'loving parents'.  
  
I hate those people. I hate their parents. I hate the children. I hate them all. I wish they'd die. All of them. Every single one.  
  
I stumble out of bed. I also change my clothes. I have a few clothes. Daddy dosen't want me to have many clothes.  
  
I hear the door. He's back. He's back from the market.  
  
Daddy's home. He's yelling. Someone help me. Please?  
  
**  
  
Redfox: ^^;; He...he... not exactly the best... It was some sort of 'spur of the moment thingy'. Gomen... v_v It sucked.  
  
Maat: You're damn right about that. ^^ You should have listened to me and just not have done it in the first place.   
  
Marik: *looks clueless* Huh?  
  
Maat: 6_6" Such an idiot. You give Yami's a bad name.  
  
Marik: T_T I may be crazy but I'm not dumb. I understood that.  
  
Maat: *looks shocked* *sarcastically* Wow! He actually understood that!  
  
Marik: = (  
  
Maat: = P  
  
Redfox: *is sulking in the corner because of the stupid fic* v_v ...... Dumb fic. I know. Just... *turns around in a heartbroken manner* Just... go. Review if you feel nice. v_v It's a bad dumb story. I know... it also has a crappy cheap ass writing style. v_O go ahead. Flame me. v_v  
  
Maat: *is laughing at Redfox* X P 


End file.
